Monika Saves the Day!
by Mystickenji
Summary: Monika intervenes in one of the PMMM timelines. Shenanigans ensue.


Disclaimer: Doki Doki Literature Club belongs to Team Salvato. Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to the Magica Quartet. Scenario is mine.

Hope you enjoy!

The storm had passed. The monster-witch was slain. And now… Akemi Homura and Kaname Madoka were lying on the ground, hand in hand, their bodies broken and soul gems black despite their victory. The two turned their heads to face each other. Madoka chuckled softly. Homura blinked in confusion. Weakly, Madoka brought forth a Grief Seed – Sayaka's – and slowly brought it over to Homura's Soul Gem. Homura tried to protest, but Madoka shook her head.

"Homura-chan… you can save us… I know it's selfish of me, but…"

"Oh my goodness! I got here just in time!"

Homura and Madoka blinked.

They turned to the source of the voice and saw a scrambled image of…

They blinked again. Oh, there was a new girl here. She was wearing a school uniform they didn't recognize, had light brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, and wore something that resembled a monocle, but structured more like a camera lens, over one of her green eyes.

"You two are Akemi Homura and Kaname Madoka, right? I'll get you fixed up~!"

"Um…who are…?"

Homura was interrupted by a sharp gasp of pain from Madoka. Her gem was glowing with deep shadows and was starting to… no, she had to stop this! She had to…! But before she could do anything else, her own heart started beating rapidly and she started gasping for breath.

Her… her Soul Gem… it was…!

"H-Homura-chan…"

"M-Madoka-chan…"

Madoka kept trying to shove the Grief Seed into Homura's hands, but there two were in too much pain. Their gems were shifting; their bodies failing; their suffering enclosing in on them.

"Homura-chan… I j-just want you to know t-that I… I…"

They suddenly heard frantic typing coming from…

"Hang in there! I'm almost done! Geez, there's a lot of characters here… Ah, there you are!"

Suddenly, the pain stopped. The darkness lifted. Their breathing became easy. They looked at their Soul Gems and saw that somehow both were completely free of their corruption.

Homura stared at the two jewels in shock. Walpurgisnacht was dead and her Madoka was still alive. It had finally happened! Her desires had become reality! She was so happy she could…

Madoka interrupted her internal monologue by exclaiming "We're saved!", tackle hugging Homura, and… she was… was that her tongue? That had to be her tongue, right?

Madoka seemed to realize that Homura was in shock and drew away from the other girl. "Sorry! Was that too soon for you? It's just that I was so excited that we're both alive I was so convinced we were both going to become Witches even though I was trying to save you so I guess I got a little ahead of myself since we're here together and I mean I would understand if you don't really see me that way and I'd still want to be your friend but I want to make my feelings clear and-!"

Homura ended Madoka's rant with a deep passionate kiss of her own. "I love you too."

Suddenly, there was loud, pointed, fake coughing.

The two of them turned to face the mystery girl, who now had a holographic keyboard projecting out in front of her from her monocle. She was smiling at them, but Homura felt that she was maybe sensing a bit of envy from that girl. The girl chuckled nervously. "Ummmm… sorry to interrupt but I do have some business with you two. Have you happened to see any white rats around here? Maybe they're squirrels, or cats, or some other strange mixture of different types of animals? They talk, prey on young girls, and grant wishes; you can't miss 'em."

Neither of them had seen Kyubey recently. They asked who she was, but before she answered…

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?"

Ah, there it is. Standing atop a pile of rubble – the majestic Incubator. Its bushy tail flickered as it stared into the mystery girl's eyes. It spoke telepathically, its face unmoving, gaze unceasing. "These two are a prime source of energy. Their transformation is essential. I insist that you-"

It was interrupted by a bullet to the head, courtesy of one Akemi Homura.

Another Incubator then promptly appeared. And then one more. The first began eating the corpse of its fallen while the second continued speaking. "Akemi Homura. You are also anomalous. You, however, would have done us more benefit than harm with your transformation, so we permitted your deviance. If this remains the case, we shall not interfere with your operations or your existence. If that were to change… You understand what we are asking for, correct?"

"GO TO HELL!" yelled the angry young girl, who then shot that Incubator dead.

The other, who had now finished its meal, spoke. "Very well, as you will not submit, we have no choice but to-"

The mystery girl interrupted. "Hello~? Weren't you here for little ol' me?" She giggled. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. In fact, I know just want to do~…" She began typing at her projected keyboard again. "Aaaaaaaand… done!"

"Strange. You are not a magical girl, yet that was clearly magic. Perhaps you are some anomaly and worthy of further study. Regardless, we-"

The Incubator suddenly popped out of existence.

Another did not come to replace it.

The girl giggled as Homura and Madoka stared at her in shock. "Now that those things are gone, let's-"

Homura interrupted her. "Um… sorry but… who… what… how!?"

The girl laughed. "Oh my goodness, I keep forgetting to introduce myself. My name is Monika~! It's nice to meet you both! I came from another progr- another city! I followed the trail of destruction until it led me to you two. You beat that big witch all alone? That's super cool!"

Madoka took Homura's left hand in her right hand. "We're not alone."

Homura's blush intensified, while Monika giggled some more. "And you're super cute, too! As for your other question, I just modified your… uh… I mean… I have special powers that let me do weird things… you know like one of those espers? or like the X-men? Ehehehe…"

Neither of them said anything and kept staring at her in confusion. She had no idea how to explain herself properly and rambled for a bit. Eventually, she gave up and changed subjects.

"…oh, I know! Are there any Magical Girls I should bring back to life? Maybe some friends?"

The two nodded.

Monika went back to her keyboard. Maybe there was a screen only she could see? She looked as if she was stared intently at something. She then spoke. "Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami, and Sakura Kyoko? Those three?"

"Yes… but… what are you looking at?" asked Homura.

"And how did you know about them?" asked Madoka.

"Oh, well I just looked at the- I mean I uh… read your minds… yes… that is what I did."

Neither of them was convinced. A nervous Monika started typing furiously and…

Miki Sayaka. Tomoe Mami. Sakura Kyoko. All three of them suddenly popped into being in their Magical Girl outfits before Homura's and Madoka's eyes. The newcomers blinked in confusion and took in their surroundings, comprehension slowly dawning. They were alive.

Kyoko acted first, moving before anyone else could react, and punched Mami in the face.

"YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH!" she roared at the dazed Mami, who had been knocked down to the ground. "YOU… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I FINALLY STARTED TO TRUST YOU AGAIN, AND YOU GO IN SHOOT ME IN THE FACE!? AAAAAAAAAA I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO-"

Kyoko's rant was interrupted by one blue-haired girl tackle hugging her. "KYOKO-CHAN~!"

Sayaka was pinning Kyoko to the ground, and Kyoko was trying – and failing, to her surprise – to break out of Sayaka's grasp. "I'm glad to see you too, little blueberry, but right now I'm…"

She blinked. Sayaka was alive. But… how!? They all saw her turn into a witch!

She stared at Sayaka in shock as the blue-haired girl kept rambling. "I'm so sorry I did that I shouldn't have I'm sorry I'm sorry I should have listened It's just that everything went black and it was like the whole world was warping around me and my soul was drowning collapsing into itself and also on fire somehow I thought I would never see any of you ever again but you must have…" Sayaka finally turned to look at Kyoko and saw the plain shock etched into her face.

"…didn't… didn't you all save me…?" she turned to look at her friends, and also the random girl she had never met. That girl was the only one who was smiling. Kyoko, the transfer student, and Madoka looked away with guilty expressions. Mami was still stunned, had a hand to her head, and was looking around all confused.

"I saved you~! Hi! That was me," said the girl. "Name's Monika! Glad to meet you all. Well, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on, so it's time for me to head out. Let me just… oh your other friend isn't looking too good."

Sure enough. Mami was staring at both Sayaka and Kyoko with a horrified expression on her face. Swiftly, she made a pistol out of ribbons and pointed it at herself. But before she could fire, Homura sniped it out of her hand and Madoka fired an arrow into Mami's other hand so that she was pinned to a large stone.

Mami promptly started freaking out. "NO! WHY WOULD YOU… I'M… I'm… a monster. I tried to kill my friends. I betrayed you all! Please… just let me die… I don't deserve to-"

She was interrupted by a Kyoko slap, one which much less intensity than the earlier punch. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're terrible and whatever. Get over yourself, got it? Doing all that dramatic shit doesn't help anyone. You know you're wrong, so the first thing you ought to do is say you're sorry, right?" Kyoko said this while glaring at her, Sayaka nearby and probably the only reason Mami wasn't already dead.

Mami was still on the edge, now crying her eyes out. "But Kyoko-chan, I… I killed you! Just saying I'm sorry isn't enough, it can't possibly be-"

Kyoko interrupted her again, this time with spear in hand pointed at Mami's face. "You're right. It isn't. But here's the thing. You dying isn't enough either. Apologize, live, and repent, got it?"

Mami sniffled a bit. "If… if you insist… I'm sorry everyone…"

Madoka dispelled her magical arrow and Mami was set free. She slumped forward and Kyoko caught her. Mami promptly started crying into Kyoko's chest about being a terrible friend.

The rest of their group drew in close, while Monika held back. She noted the darkness in Mami's soul gem, but that was fixed with a little bit of magical typing. She went ahead and modified a few other things too to prevent soul gem corruption and took care of a few other things while Sayaka was getting the rundown on what happened after she Witched out.

After a few minutes, Monika caught their attention again with more fake coughing. She pulled a piece of paper out, wrote something on it, and then handed it to Madoka. "Like I said, it's time for me to head out. Don't worry about paying me back; just go be excellent to each other. If you want to do me a favor though, go take care of this little girl. She's probably very confused and sad and could use a hug or five. Much like you all~! And perhaps you could use this as practice for when you two want to have children, hm? Right, Akemi Homura, Kaname Madoka? Bye bye~!" With that, she vanished into thin air while laughing, heading next to some place called Kamihama.

Homura couldn't take this level of teasing and promptly swooned into a heavily blushing Madoka's arms. Sayaka did Madoka a favor by taking the paper out of her hands and reading it. It was a poem detailing a set of directions to a local hospital and describing a girl named…

"Wonder why she wants us to find this 'Momoe Nagisa' girl?"

* * *

"And that's that~! What do you all think? I know it's not my usual fare, but I was in the mood after Natsuki made us watch the whole series and the Rebellion movie."

Monika had just finished reciting her short fic to Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki. They each had differing reactions. Sayori was clapping, Yuri was frowning, and Natsuki was thinking.

Sayori spoke up first. "Yay~! I loved it~! It was bittersweet with a happy ending, my favorite!"

Monika smiled at her and thanked her for the compliment.

Yuri looked at Monika. "Well, it… it's not really for me…"

Monika sighed. "Yuri, you can be more honest. I can take it~!"

Yuri coughed, and took on a more serious demeanor. "Well then… First of all, inserting yourself and just solving everyone's problems so easily was a little unsatisfying thematically. I suppose that it must have been cathartic for you, but others might not get much out of it. Secondly, what was up with, um… Kyoko and Mami, right? Kyoko forgave Mami far too easily, I think. She went from wanting to murder the poor girl to demanding sustained penance and reparations from her in what must have been a few minutes. Third, wasn't Sayaka in love with that boy no one cares about? What was with her reaction to Kyoko? I mean they were close but… were they really that close? It's a bit of a stretch… like I said, if you enjoyed writing it, then it's fine, that's what I was thinking about while you were reading it… I did enjoy your writing style though."

Monika blinked. "That's uhh… quite a lot to take in there. But thanks!"

Yuri beamed. "You're welcome~."

Monika then turned to Natsuki.

"Come on, what did you think? You're the biggest fan of anime and manga here."

Natsuki stared directly into Monika's eyes.

"Monika…"

"Yes?"

"…are magical girls real?"

Monika tried not to make her flinching reaction too obvious. "That's uhhhh… quite an odd thing to ask there, isn't it? I mean come on… if there really was magic, wouldn't I have just used it to re-program the game and avoid that whole mess, ehehehe~? Like, seriously, Natsuki, I-"

Natsuki interrupted her. "They're totally real, aren't they?"

Monika frowned… and then pulled out the monocle. Sayori and Yuri gasped.

Sayori had many questions. "Monika, where did you get that!? Did that all actually happen?"

Monika nodded. "Like I said, I had the idea after we all watched the series. It… didn't sit right with me. They're just little girls; they don't deserve all that suffering… so I used some of the junk data in our game and in those DVDs to make myself a magical girl and made their world real. And… I also wanted to… well… oh I just need to say it! I'm sorry about everything I did back then. I know I've already said that but… it's still true. I just feel like nothing I say will ever be good enough, so I hope I can make it up to you someday somehow and someway..."

The other three girls had already forgiven Monika (they already had had infinite time to do so) and said as much. They gave her a group hug, led by Sayori.

Yuri noted something else in that comment, however. "So… Mitakihara is a real location in our game then?"

Monika nodded again. "And so is Kazamino, Kamihama, Asunaro, and some other places… the girls are doing okay now I think; they've all been seeing therapists for a while."

Sayori gasped again and started shouting excitedly. "OH MY GOODNESS! THEY'RE REAL!? ARE YOU FOR REAL!? MONIKA, CAN WE MEET THEM? PLEASE? CAN WE BE THEIR SEMPAIS AND HELP TAKE CARE OF THEM AND WRITE POEMS TOGETHER AND HELP THEM DEAL WITH THEIR LIFE STRUGGLES?"

Monika shrugged, her ears ringing. "Sure? We could go now if you want, it's not like we have to stay in school. But with how much time has passed relatively since that series came out, they would probably be our sempais though, hahaha~!"

Sayoro squealed in excitement and leapt out of her set. "AAAAA MONIKA, IS TODAY MY BIRTHDAY OR SOMETHING? THIS IS AWESOME, COME ON, LETS GO, GO, GO!"

And with that, she ran out the door of the club room.

"…glad she's still so excitable, hahaha~! Shall we follow her?" asked Monika to the others.

They departed, following the happiest Sayori any of them had seen in a long while.

The End.


End file.
